To Capture the Heart of a Sorceress
by PoeticLover4u
Summary: What if Dumbledore had a niece and became her sole guardian when Voldemort killed her parents. Felicia is the light Sorceress the power given to her has been given to her family but only happens once every hundred years. Her best friends tend to get her in some trouble but what happens when one of them captures her heart and wants to help her face the war to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I Don't Own anything but my oc. This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think can't get better without critiques so comment thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it…..oh and there are gonna be lemons later so if you don't like don't read thank you very much.**

The Sorceress that Captured Black's heart

_Just Breathe, _Felicia told herself. She couldn't afford to get angry right now; not with her powers being so closely tied to her emotions. "I will go for a year but that's it Uncle Al!" she said somewhat bitterly. Albus knew she needed time to practice her powers before she fought _him _and he thought some time at Hogwarts would help. "Listen Felicia, I know it's dangerous out there and I would feel better if you would come back to Hogwarts with you it's what your parents would have wanted." He saw her tense and knew he had hit home, she sighed heavily and looked him in the eyes, "fine, I will finish out at Hogwarts because I know mom and dad would have wanted it but I want extra training on the weekends promise me that I can take all advanced classes so I won't have to hold back too much. I need to get a handle on this" she threw her hands up and started pacing again. Her uncle was the only family she had left as far as she knew and after Voldemort killed her parents this passing summer her uncle had been nothing but protective and she had been nothing but angry since because he had refused to let her help her mom and dad. She was something they called a light sorceress born once every hundred and had great power and she came from a long line of powerful witches and wizards and it was in her bloodline that would continue to bring back that power which is why her family was hunted down by _him_, Voldemort knew this and didn't want any interference from the light sorceress to foil his plans for dominion over the world. She wanted to spend time getting control over her powers to defeat Voldemort once and for all; she had to for her parents. "Felicia" her uncle started bringing her back from her thoughts. "I can't lose you too" he sighed, "let's get your stuff packed up and go to diagon alley tomorrow to pick your books. Did you want to take the Hogwarts Express or would you prefer to go with me by floo?" he asked timidly not sure if she still harbored angry feelings towards him. She looked at him feeling his emotions run through her and felt guilty for it, he feels so much guilt over her parents' death, "I will take the train no doubt everyone heard already might as well try to keep it as normal as possible."

She said finally, "just so you know I don't blame Uncle Al I am just still hurting and I do love you but I need to see my friends, I need some normalcy right now ok?" she added quickly. He looked at his niece her violet eyes bright "I understand and just so you know if you ever need me to talk to just come to my office you know that right?" he asked quietly, "yes Uncle I know and I love you" she answered hugging him a tear escaping. "I am going to go pack then" her voice strained because she know the tears were threatening to spill; she turned and took the stairs two at a time to her new room. Her room was bare she had just moved in a month ago and still didn't feel inspiration to do something with it. She looked at the small mirror that hung on the wall by the window and saw the tears flowing, her hair dark ebony hair rumpled from her frustration; she didn't recognize the girl in her reflection, she knew she was beautiful with long black hair violet eyes and a body to die for, but her parents death caused her to have nightmares and the dark circles where evidence to that. Her hair had lost some of its shine but a spell could fix that quick. She was one of the prettiest girls in the Gryffindor house and if she would have been headgirl but she just couldn't take that right now not with everything going on. Her suitcase was open on her bed so she started packing everything she had, this was going to be a long year, but one thing she was looking forward to was seeing Sirius again.

_Diagon Alley a week later…_

"Come on Uncle do you have to stop and say hi to EVERYONE?" Felicia complained jokingly, Albus was after all was a very well respected wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts. "Go ahead dear I need to meet with Minerva at Olivanders," he told her seeing her impatience. "Alright, tell her I said hi!" she said not wasting time walking onward. She decided to get her books first; she took out her list and found herself at checkout faster than anticipated. She was walking around Diagon Alley bags in hand when she heard her someone yell "Felicia!" she knew that voice anywhere. Turning around her heart jumped when her gaze met Sirius Black, "oh hey Sirius" he immediately threw his arms around her. "You haven't answered any of my letters! How are you?" he pulled away looking at her more deeply. "Come on Sirius, move over" James Potter was right behind him taking her into another hug. Felicia hadn't realized that some tears spilled "You're not ok" Sirius stated softly looking around them as the wind picked up strongly. "I just hadn't realized how much I missed you guys" she confessed. They have been friends since their first year at Hogwarts and she had been avoiding the reunion knowing her powers might surge. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before she started a downpour as the sky darkened. "Your powers have been giving you a hard time huh?" James asked quietly. "Yes, let's get out of earshot" she confessed, they knew about her since their third year when she had saved Sirius from drowning that year. She turned around and walked towards the leaky cauldron. "Let's get something to eat, and I know you have questions, but I can't talk about it now. Not with so many people around ok? I don't want anyone getting hurt if I get too upset; it's bad enough people keep apologizing for what happened." She spoke so quietly and when she looked up at them she saw Sirius staring at her with sad eyes she could feel the pain he felt over her hurt but she couldn't, not now so she put her wall up. Her power to feel others feelings have always been hard because they made her power spike up once in a while when she was overwhelmed with emotion. "Alright, for now let's eat but as soon as we hit Hogwarts you're spilling we all know how you get when you bottle your feelings." Sirius whispered, Felicia shuddered as she remembered nearly destroying the greenhouse at Hogwarts because her emotions had gotten the better of her. "Ok promise for now let's just be normal I so need normal."

She swore looking ahead and seeing Lucius Malfoy walking towards her. His smirk in place as he sauntered over, "well if it isn't my favorite Gryffindor slut." He drawled, Sirius made a move towards him but Felicia stopped him saying "You're just mad Lucius because I wouldn't go to the Halloween ball with you last year." Malfoy sneered at her "That's because you were too busy fucking these losers" he pointed to Sirius and James. "You better watch who you're talking about Malfoy" James said taking a step forward, "Well, I do love to see my students socializing" a voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Albus Dumbledore watching the scene. "Hello headmaster, I was just wishing my classmates well this year, but I do hear my father calling good day all" Malfoy said quickly and turned to leave. "Well Mister Malfoy I hear you calling my niece a slut again and I will have to have a word with your father about harassment. Do you understand me?" the wise man said calmly. Malfoy paled and nodded his head walking away. "Thanks Uncle, but I had it under control" Felicia grumbled, Albus smiled and said, "Well I noticed that the sky had darkened suddenly and thought it would be best to interrupt. Now, boys try to keep my niece out of trouble; it seems I have been called to Hogwarts earlier than planned so, my dear I have a room at the leaky cauldron for you tonight." He looked up at the sky as the clouds cleared, "She can catch a ride with us to the train sir, don't worry about it" James said quickly to the old man. Albus smiled at them "yes, I know she is safe with you two" he said turning to Felicia hugging her "I will see you Tomorrow dear" He turned and disappeared into the crowd. "Well, it seems we have the responsibility of taking care of our dear foxtail here" Sirius teased using her Marauders name. Like them she was an animagus and took the form of a fox. They had welcomed her wholeheartedly after saving Sirius and telling them her secret. Not many wizards knew about the legend of the sorceress and those who did were sworn to secrecy but it seems Voldemort found out and Dumbledore has been secretly looking for the betrayer among them. "We will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron as well, now isn't that lucky" James laughed but, his eyes seemed to focus on someone in the crowd.

Felicia turned and saw Lily Evans, "well, it seems James' sweetheart has arrived" she teased. James scoffed "I am just going to have word with her I will catch up with you later" he was walking away and turned to smile at his friends "hey, can you blame me?" he joked. Felicia watched as Lily smiled as James approached her, "Well aren't they cozy" Sirius whispered into her ear. Felicia felt goose bumps on her neck where his breath teased her skin; she hadn't realized he had gotten so close. She blushed furiously and turned to him "We need to talk about something" she spoke softly and he smiled at her words noticing the blush. "Yes, we have some unfinished business to discuss," he was referring to the kiss she had given him during the holiday when he came to visit a week before her parents were murdered. She smiled; he wasn't going to be easy on her about it. "Sirius a lot has happened since that kiss" she started, "I mean we…" he had pulled her close and kiss her gently. She felt heat rush through her body like a wildfire, his lips were soft and it seemed he pulled away too quickly. "Your feelings haven't," he said indicating that she had plastered herself to him. She pulled away embarrassed, "No they haven't but…" he interrupted her suddenly "No buts I know you have been through a lot Felicia and I am going to be here for you. Whether you want me to or not," He added and when she looked up at him she couldn't help but smile. "Now tell me I am going to be the luckiest guy at Hogwarts and tell me that you're going to be mine," Sirius looked into her violet eyes searching for any doubt. She smiled and kissed him again before saying, "How could I say no to you?" He smiled and replied smartly "you can't." She laughed at his cockiness, "this is going to be a hell of a year" She said. She just didn't know how right she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do not own anything except my oc because if I did Sirius wouldn't have died *sniffle* ok over it now so the second chapter is up let me know what you think….and this is my first fanfic and its going to have lemons and swearing so if you don't like do not read!**

Chapter 2: Reunion

"Toss one over this way!" James complained from the floor; they were all in Felicia's' room at the leaky cauldron; the guys wouldn't let her get out of talking about what had happened this summer. So, here they were tossing sweets at each other waiting on Felicia. She was sitting on her bed fiddling with her mother's necklace that hung around her neck. It had a blue diamond in its center with silver intricately woven around it; she took strength from it and took a long breath before she spoke, "Alright seeing as you won't give me peace until I tell you what happened," she tried to joke about it, but the guys saw through her attempt. Sirius smiled up at her from his position sitting next to James, they were giving her space so she can settle her emotions and not be influenced by their own. "Sirius you were there just the week before and everything was fine it's just that sometimes I feel like it was a dream. A horrible dream that I wish I can wake up from." She was staring out the window as if lost in a trance, her words spilling out of her with no will to stop them. "It was just another Wednesday and we were all just sitting in the kitchen when my uncle came bursting through the door, and all my parents did was look at him and it's like they knew what he was going to say before he even spoke…." Her voice trailed off and now she was looking at Sirius now her eyes filling with tears. "That was the last time I saw them before…. My Uncle dragged me away I could have saved them if he let me!" She started to tremble trying to gather herself; the furniture in the room had started to shake with her emotions whirling. Sirius reached over instinctively taking hold of her hand and James stood to hold the other they both began to fill themselves with the most comforting thoughts they could and their combined emotions seeped into her slowly and soothed her troubled emotions. They had been friends long enough that they knew what to do when she began to lose control, her powers allowed them to do that. She squeezed their hands looking at them a soft smile on her face, "Thanks, it's just that what hurts the most is that if I had been working harder and training harder with my powers I might have saved them. They might have trusted me enough to face that monster." Her tears had stopped but she knew they could fall at any moment. She began her deep breathing and felt her emotions settle down, "there was nothing you could've done Felicia, they knew you weren't ready and died protecting the thing they loved most: you," Sirius said softly to her. "Yes, don't you see you had to leave to give people hope for the future?" James said earnestly agreeing with Sirius. "You can't go on living with this guilt Felicia it will eat you up if you let it," Sirius continued. Felicia stood up dropping their hands and walking to the window just when the guys thought that was all she turned to face them fear in her eyes. "You guys since then I feel like my powers are right there on the surface…what if I hurt someone by accident? You saw what happened with Lucius! Now, I have new abilities that apparently just popped up out of nowhere! My uncle thinks my emotional state is causing my powers to evolve at a faster rate..." She was pacing now all her worries and fears that she had been bottling this past month just burst out and her dearest friends watching her closely listening to her seemingly endless babble. Sirius stood suddenly and grabbed her by her shoulders forcing Felicia to look into his eyes, "It's going to be ok Felicia! You're not alone remember, you have us and Remus and Peter we will help you through with this. You want more training? Then maybe it's time we all brushed up on our dueling." Sirius's voice seemed to calm her and his confidence seeped into her. Felicia looked at him then James who was now standing behind Sirius with the same determination in his eyes. "You're right let's do this together," She finally said with a small smile.

A loud knock on the door caught all their attention. Sirius went to answer as Felicia went to wash her face in the bathroom not wanting anyone to see her in a state. "Moony old boy! Ah, Wormtail it's about time you two made it." she could hear James voice say loudly in the other room. Felicia opened to find all her friends in the center of her room sharing hugs and slaps on the backs. She went up and gave Remus a strong hug, as they were the bookworms in the group they were close and it was good to have the group together again. She was hugging Peter when she felt it, it was something he was feeling she couldn't pin it down it was something, but as soon as she began to dig it was gone. Remus pulled her in again "I am so sorry for what you had to go through this summer, but I am sorrier for the fact you had to go through it alone. How are you doing?" his voice was thick with emotion as he spoke. She smiled reassuringly, "I will be fine…I just need to be prepared next time," she looked at all her friends. "Moony, Wormtail you better take a seat because it's time to start our plans for this year." James said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. They turned to Felicia and smiled, "Felicia darling, who will be our most vulnerable victim for our welcome back prank this year?" Sirius asked as Felicia's eyes began to glow a deep violet color. Her visions have saved their behinds on more than one occasion and they had begun to pick their prank victims by using her visions as a guide. Felicia felt her vision blur slightly one minute she was looking into Sirius's eyes the next she found herself standing at the entrance to the great hall, it was the feast and she could hear the first years being sorted inside. The when she saw Lucius leave and make his way down the left corridor, she followed and found that he had led her to a dark and empty classroom. "Well what is his status?" A female voice drifted from the shadows and it sounded vaguely familiar to Felicia. "He hasn't been discovered yet. Albus has no idea, so what do we do now that your spy is in place?" Lucius sneered, and from the shadows came…. "Felicia!" Sirius's voice broke through her vision and she realized she was being shaken. The room came back into focus and all she could see were her friends' concerned faces looking at her. "What happened?" she asked her voice barely louder than a whisper she felt as if her body was on overdrive her adrenaline was pumping. "I don't know, one minute you were having your vision like normal but this time was different it's like you got angry or something and everything in the room sort of…" Sirius's voice trailed off and that's when Felicia saw that all her furniture had been thrown against the back wall. "I did get angry!" her hair looked like ebony fire and was floating around her face her powers surging, but not out of control. "I saw Lucius and he is going to be our victim this year" she smirked as the boys gave each other high fives. "There's something else I heard him talking to a person, and they sounded so familiar it's probably nothing, but anyways he is going to be the only one at the entrance of the great hall right after the first years are sorted so how are we going to ruin his day?" she watched as her information caused the boys to plan a prank for Lucius. Sirius was watching her knowing there was something she was hiding. _Don't worry we will talk about it tonight Sirius. _Her voice echoed in his head (something she had been able to do since she saved his life) and he nodded in response. _Tonight then_, he said back in his head knowing she would hear it. The planning took up the rest of the afternoon and by the time night had fallen they were all comfortable in their own rooms ready for bed. Sirius was standing at her doorway watching her brush her hair a smile on his face. He still could feel the softness of her lips from her kiss earlier today and if not for the reunion this afternoon he would have stolen many more kisses from her. Felicia had her back to the door and was brushing her long raven hair when she felt desire wash over her like a blanket and when she turned she found Sirius standing there his eyes dark and she got a flash of their kiss earlier in head mind. He wasn't trying to hide his feelings or thoughts and when he closed the door behind him she found herself walking towards him and they met halfway he placed a hand lightly upon her cheek smiling, and when he leaned forward Felicia closed her eyes as his lips touched hers gently for a kiss. She heard him chuckle and opened her eyes, he was watching her laughing, "What's so funny?" she demanded blushing furiously. "Have you noticed that our heads are about to bump the ceiling?" he gestured around them and that's when she noticed that they were floating at least 2 feet off the ground. She stopped them just before they hit their heads and stepped away from him when their feet landed on the ground. Her face beet red as they landed embarrassed at the fact that she had let her control slip. "Nice to know my kissing skills affect you so much," his voice was just barely above a whisper and she can hear the smile as he spoke. She pushed at his shoulder playfully, "you are such a cocky bastard," she added after sitting on her bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her pulling her close to him, "now love, tell me about your vision."

**Authors note: I know, kind of a weak ending but I promise soon all will be revealed don't forget to let me know what you think.**


End file.
